Rollercoaster Ride
by gryfndrprefct347
Summary: Ron and Hermione take the family to a muggle amusement park...humility on Ron's part ensues...PLEASE REVIEW!


"Ron, do you really think this is a good idea

**Well here you have it! I get an exceptionally long, boring movie in History class and you get a new one-shot! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and please don't ask me to say it again, I don't own anything…it's all JK Rowling's…**

"Ron, do you really think this is a good idea?" asked Hermione, pulling a maroon jumper over a squirming Rose's head. The two of them had decided to take both Rose and Hugo to a muggle amusement park for the day. "I mean, amusement parks generally aren't all that hygienic, and what if one of them gets sick? What if we lose one of them?"

"Hermione. We won't _lose_ one of them and I would just like to remind you that I have never been to an amusement park either. This was _your _idea. You seemed to think it was perfectly safe yesterday. Besides, how dangerous can it be?" Ron winked at her as he picked up 5-year-old Hugo from the kitchen floor.

The little family made their way to the recently acquired SUV in the driveway of their home. Hermione had insisted upon getting the safest vehicle available, which also happened to be perhaps the worst gasoline guzzler in the line. They placed Rose and Hugo into the SUV and then climbed into the front themselves.

It took two hours, three bathroom breaks, two food stops, and twenty-six "are we there yet?'s", but eventually, they made it to the park. Hermione held on tight to Rose's hand and Ron held Hugo's as they went through the ticket booth.

At first sight of the park, everyone's jaw dropped. Rose and Hugo had looks of pure excitement on their faces at the flashy rides and bright colors covering every centimeter of the park. Ron took one look at the massive, brand-new rollercoaster looming directly over their heads, and whispered, "Wicked!" Hermione on the other hand, whimpered nervously at the sheer size of the place, crouching down to warn her children for the umpteenth time not to get out her or Daddy's sight.

"So, er, where should we go first?" asked Ron.

"Rollercoaster!" shouted Hugo and Rose.

Hermione smiled at Ron and rolled her eyes, saying, "I guess we're going on the rollercoaster."

The line took nearly forty-five minutes to get through, but they were now nearing the giant rollercoaster. It was the kind where you were tilted so your legs were dangling and you faced the ground. Ron noticed that it was supposed to be just like flying like Superman, whoever the hell that was.

"Er, Hermione? You know, maybe- maybe I'll just wait for you all to get off. I'll watch your purse for you, and you can go enjoy the ride," said Ron nervously.

"Ronald Weasley, auror extraordinaire, isn't scared, is he?" she taunted. "It's just a little rollercoaster, Ron. _How dangerous can it be?_"

"Hermione, you could not pay me enough to get on that thing. It looks positively lethal. It's horrid, and foul, and terrifying, and ghastly, and all around bloody terrifying!"

"C'mon Daddy!" begged Hugo. "You have to go on it."

"Yeah, _Daddy_!" scoffed Hermione. "Your five-year-old son wants to go on, but his daddy isn't brave enough? Now won't _that_ be an exciting story to tell all his aunts and uncles?"

Ron puffed out his chest, "I am so brave enough…I just thought it might be easier if you went without me, but if you want me to go, I will."

By now they were at the front of the line. "Go on, then Ron. We'll be right behind you." Said Hermione, smiling cheekily at him.

Ron smiled weakly at the ride attendant and stepped cautiously onto the raised platform where the gleaming car hung, mocking him. He lifted himself into the seat, followed by Rose, then Hugo, and finally, Hermione on the farthest end.

After everyone was seated in the cart, bands closed around their ankles and a protective safety belt fell down in front of them. Ron hastily fastened his as soon as it was close enough to reach. Hermione glanced over at him from the other end, a slight smile playing on her lips. "Sure you'll be alright, Ron?"

He just sent a scathing look at her and mouthed, "If we die on this, it's entirely your fault."

She smiled back at him again, just as the floor lowered into the ground at least 2 feet below them. Upon seeing this, Ron swore loudly, earning him disapproving looks from the parents still waiting in line with their children. The car quickly tipped forward, so they were now facing the platform to board the ride, and then it shot off with the force of what felt like a jet plane. Ron whimpered and sank back farther into the seat.

They rose up a rather large chain lift right at the start, at which point Ron started muttering, "Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody freaking hell."

When the reached the highest point on the rollercoaster, they had a perfect view of the whole park. It seemed amazing to Ron, as well as Hermione, Rose, and Hugo for a moment…then they plummeted back to earth. The ride took them through a complex series of loops, corkscrews and terrifyingly high drops, until at last they arrived back at the station.

Ron looked as though he had just come face-to-face with Aragog's cousin by the time they had come to a full stop. The safety belts around him released, and for a moment, when his didn't rise up, he thought that he would be stuck on the infernal thing forever…then he came to the realization that he was still gripping the handlebars so tightly that they could not rise.

He quickly let go and exited the ride with his family. When they reached the main area of the park again, Rose tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. "Daddy? Daddy? Are you all right? You look a bit peaky…"

He swallowed, and then a small smile crept its way onto his freckled face. He grinned at his little family and said, "That may have been the most bloody awful thing I have ever had the misfortune to ride on…and surprisingly, I LOVED it! That was wicked! We have to go on again!"

He and their 2 children walked a ways ahead of Hermione on their way back to the ride. She didn't think that Voldemort himself could have gotten her back on that positively lethal, horrid, foul, ghastly, and all around bloody terrifying thing again…but no one, especially Ron, ever needed to know that…

**PLEASE REVIEW!! You don't know how excited it makes an author when they see that there's a new review for their story…It totally makes our day!! Even if its just something short and sweet, or maybe a funny amusement park moment that you've had yourself…anything at all…seriously…don't make me beg…please?**


End file.
